Brandi Coulthard
'Early Life' While growing up, Brandi didn't have a great relationship with her parents, and it was so bad that she moved out when she was just thirteen years old. Brandi got her interest in wrestling when she was involved in a fight with a girl in highschool. 'Wrestling Career' Brandi made her debut onto WWE television on the November 1, 2010 episode of Monday Night Raw when she was involved with the segment with the guest star of the show Pee Wee Herman, the then-holder of the Raw Money In the Bank briefcase The Miz and his 'apprentice' Alex Riley where Brandi was potrayed as one of Pee-Wee's 'cousin'. She was placed in a match that very same night against Miz, and won via DQ when Miz decided to beat her with his Money In the Bank briefcase, which was handed to him by Alex. On the November 8, 2010 episode of Raw, Brandi was in a six Diva tag team match where she teamed up with the Bella Twins to take on Tamina, Maryse and Alicia Fox and won the match. Brandi wasn't seen on TV until Wrestlemania XXVII when she interefered in the Jerry Lawler/Michael Cole match when Brandi came down to the ring and was going to intefere in the match just enough for Cole to not win the match, which then Brandi was attacked by Mara Navarro, sparking a rivarly between the two Divas. On the October 10, 2011 episode of Monday Night Raw, Brandi was chosen to be a temporary replacement commentator to replace Jim Ross after being fired by temporarily Raw GM John Laurinaitis, where Brandi did commentary for the remainder of the October 10 Raw show and the October 17 Raw episode when they were doing their Mexico tour. Also on the October 17, 2011 episode of Raw, she was put into a tag team match with John Cena and Jim Ross and won against Mara, Cole and the WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio. After the airing of the Octobeer 17 Raw episode, it was said on WWE.com that Brandi is going to be replaced as a commentator by former Smackdown commentator Sarah Padilla. No word yet if Brandi will replace Sarah on Smackdown. It was reported on WWE.com that for the Vengeance, ''a match between Brandi and Mara will take place at the pay-per-view. At ''Vengeance ''Brandi defeated Mara with the help of Sarah when she chased Mara's back up a mysterious blonde woman to the back. That distraction allowed Brandi to make Mara tape out to the Locked Tight submission. 'Personal Life' Brandi is the daughter of Raw and Smackdown commentator Michael Cole. When she was fifteen years old, Brandi was involved in a car accident on her way to school. She suffered from a dislocated jaw, but it wasn't anything serious. 'Finisher(s) *Locked Tight (ankle lock where the whole body is wrapped around the ankle) '''Entrance Music *Hey by 3OH!3 (feat. Lil Jon) (Single Theme 1) *Remedy by Seether (Single Theme 2) 'Twitter Account' Brandi's Twitter Account is @Beauty_from_New_York. She uses it to talk to her friends and fans as well as posts photos of herself. Category:Wrestling OC's